My Lying Truth
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She made herself forget the jewel, but doing so she forgot much more. She locked up all of her past. When she meets familiar faces again, will they be able to make her remember and help her heal, or will she never remember, living a lie.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Lying Truth **_

_**Summary: She made herself forget the jewel, but doing so she forgot much more. She locked up all of her past. When she meets familiar faces again, will they be able to make her remember and help her heal, or will she never remember, living a lie. **_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Free!**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she gently ran her fingers ,the photo, she hadn't been to this place in a long time. The reason was because she had been busy...that and what happened with the jewel had kept her busy too come back here.

It had been since Primary school since she came back to this place. It was what had made the downfall of her life.

With grim eyes she looked around the unlit room, the only light was from the cracks from the building and shining lightly into the room.

"Why did everything have to go wrong..." She whispered, eyes still looking at the picture, but she let her hand drop down to her side.

Tears gathered into her eyes as she lowered her eyes to the dirty ground. Taking a deep breath she pushed the tears back. She didn't want to cry anymore.

She had cried enough.

Her family was dead.

She couldn't return to the past.

Kagome had gave up so much so she could save the past...but now her future was one. She didn't know what to do with her life now.

All she knew was was, pain.

She wanted the pain to go away. The pain of losing her family, the pain of being left behind...the pain of knowing she couldn't measure up.

'_I want to forget...' _Kagome thought, pain coursing through her chest at the memories washed over her again, _'I want to forget everything.'_

What Kagome didn't know with that thought things would change.

She gave the picture one last look before she closed her eye and walked away. It was time to put all her memories in the past and start fresh.

All the memories of her family and of her past friends...would be locked away for her not to remember.

And a new life would begin...and it would start tomorrow on her first day in High School.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this. XD I have plot bunnies...and yeah! Here is one of them. Read and Review and tell me what you think! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Lying Truth**_

_**Summary: She made herself forget the jewel, but doing so she forgot much more. She locked up all of her past. When she meets familiar faces again, will they be able to make her remember and help her heal, or will she never remember, living a lie.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Free!**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, letting her blurry vision focus as she woke up. She was in an apartment from the looks of it and there were boxes everywhere.

"Where...am..I?" Kagome muttered as she slowly sat up, she didn't know what was going on. She threw of the covers and let her bare feet hit the hardwood floor, making a shiver go up her spine.

She slowly looked around the room, eyes taking in everything. Her eyes caught something on the desk, she slowly made her way over and blinked. It was a note, and a picture.

Picking up the picture she tilted her head to the side, "...Souta?"...it definitely looked like her brother, but he looked older. Just as she looked at the picture again flashes of images and bits of information flashed through her head.

She remembered things, but it seemed weird. Like she was missing pieces of her memory,_ 'What is going on...'_ She thought to herself as she ran a hand over her face and sighed.

Kagome sat down the note and the picture, and headed to look through her clothes. If her memories were right...today was the first day in High School. She was going to a nice school not that far from her apartment.

She had gotten the apartment close to her school for two reasons, one to be on her own now that her mother moved further away so Souta could go to the school he wanted to. Souta was going to school that specialized in soccer. Kagome hadn't wanted to move when she was going to be going into the High School she had wanted to get into, so she got an apartment.

That is where she was now.

Though Kagome didn't remember much of what happened in middle school...she remembered flashes of people, but could remember much else.

Frowning she tried to force herself to remember some things, but she was only starting to give herself a headache.

"..." Kagome sighed, and looked at the clock. She had better start getting ready for school. She didn't want to be late. She has already skipped going to the Opening ceremony because she had seen her family off, so she wanted to be on time today.

Kagome quickly got dressed into her school uniform and then got a brush and started to comb her hair.

She scowled as she ran the brush through her hair again, "..is it me or is my hair longer..." She looked in her mirror and she was pretty sure her hair was longer. Blinking she shook her head and ran the brush through her elbow length hair.

She grabbed a hair tie and put her hair in a bun, but let two locks of hair down to frame her face. Nodding to the mirror she gave it a smile and grabbed her school bag.

"All ready to go" Kagome muttered to herself as she smoothed her skirt out.

Looking around her room one last time she headed out, today was her first day at her high school...she was looking forward to it.

She knew today was going to be an interesting day...she just didn't know how interesting.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked the second chapter! Read and Review! Tell me what you think! I am also going to be working on some more things later today. I seem to be in a Naruto, Lord of the rings/hobbit, and Harry Potter mood as of late. SO I will most likely be updating something along those lines XD**_


End file.
